


Dean

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sam Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: Dean didn't know why his name was on his wrist.AU where the last word you hear your soulmate say is tattooed on you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like! Comment are fantastic...

Dean didn't know how they ended up here. How he ended up cradling his baby brother, begging for him to stay awake. How he ended up with his arms and shirt covered in Sam's blood.

Dean always found it weird that his own name was on his wrist. 

"Sammy, it'll be okay. Stay with me." Dean begged.

Would he be on the phone with his soulmate, and they would say "goodbye, Dean," and next thing they would get into a wreck? Or stabbed on the street?

"Sam, come on. Say something, man. Please." He listens to Sam struggle to breath.

Would it simply be a pretty girl in the bar that he never talked to again playfully hitting his shoulder and laughing, "Oh, Dean?"

Sam looks up at his brother, gasping in pain. Dean tries not to cry looking at the large gash across his brother'a stomach. "Help." Sam's voice shakes.

Staring at his brother's eyes, Dean knows what it will be. 

"It'll be alright, Sammy." He lies.

"Please," Sam begs, "help me, Dean."

"We'll get you help." 

Sam doesn't answer.

"We'll call Bobby."

Sam's hands fall from his stomach to the ground.

"Please, Sammy. Don't leave me here."

Dean feels Sam get heavier as the life leaves his body.

He quickly checks his brother's arm. 

He finds the word "here," printed in bold letters.

Dean pulls Sam close and screams into his chest. He didn't care that he just lost his soulmate. He wasn't sobbing and gripping the other man as tight as he could because he lost what to stars determined he would be with.

Dean cried, screamed, beat the dirt with his fist, because he lost something much more important that a "soulmate."

He lost his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me how I can improve


End file.
